Should Old Acquaintances Be Revisited
by enchantment1972
Summary: Old friends become new again when the newly married Doctor and Rose travel back in time to visit his first human companions, the now married Ian and Barbara Chesterton. **Part of the Forevermore series**


**Author's Note:**This story is dedicated to my husband who has helped me immensely with all of my endless questions on all of the Doctor's companions and Doctor Who canon in general, and who gave me a love of the show in the first place. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in relation to Dr. Who.

Dusk has fallen, night has set in and the Doctor and Rose are arguing inside a cluster of bushes.

"I can't believe this, Doctor!" complains Rose in disgust. "It's night, I'm freezing and we're standing in a bush!" She rubs her hands up and down her arms in an attempt to warm herself. "Why can't we just go up to their front door and knock on it like normal people?"

"We're not doing that because we are not normal people, Rose Tyler!" insists the Doctor as he continues peering through the branches at the house in front of him. "_We_ are the Stuff of Legends!"

He darts a quick glance at her as he explains, "Besides, Barbara and Ian only know me by my first body and the shock of learning about regeneration might be too much for them."

Rose acknowledges his worry with a sympathetic gaze. "From what you've told me about them, a couple who has faced Voods, Sensorites and Daleks will surely be able to handle a mere change of appearance."

The Doctor arches an eyebrow and gives her a pointed look as he recalls, "Oh, you mean like you did?" His imitation of Rose's voice is a poor one but his point comes across quite clearly. "Can you change back?"

Knowing that there is no response that she can give to reassure him in this instance, she offers the only one that she think of at the moment. "Oh, shut up."

With a laughing grin, he turns back to survey the front yard and shakes his head in the negative as his mood becomes serious. "Rose, how did I ever let you talk me into this?"

She runs her hand gently through his hair before resting it against his cheek and turning him towards her. "We're here because I can hear the sadness in your voice when you talk about them, Doctor. I know that you miss them."

"Yes," he admits ruefully before he presses a kiss into her palm and turns back to watch the house. "I suppose that I do." He stares at the lowly lit lamps shining through the various windows. "I still don't see anybody yet."

Rose zips her hoodie up higher and hugs herself to keep the chill out before muttering, "Maybe because we're standing inside of a bunch of bushes _at night_?"

The Doctor spares Rose a dry glance before turning back to find himself face to face with Barbara and Ian who are both staring at them in confusion while holding several bags of groceries.

"Hello," greets Ian warily. "May we help you?"

Rose stares wide-eyed at the Doctor as he blinks rapidly and stutters, "I…I…" He suddenly whips out his psychic paper and declares, "I'm the Gas Board Inspector. We've had a report of a possible gas leak at the house next door and we're trying to find the main line."

"Oh, I see," nods Ian in understanding as he and Barbara squint at the words on the psychic paper, barely discernible from the light of the street lamps.

"Yes, that's very plausible," states Barbara agreeably, much to the Doctor and Rose's relief. "Except there is the fact that our neighbors have been on holiday for the past six weeks and of course, that over there."

Her gaze indicates a large blue police phone box sitting on the pavement in front of their neighbor's lawn.

The Doctor and Rose stare back blankly at the pair while Ian expounds, "We heard the TARDIS engines as we pulled up the driveway. We decided to wait in the car a bit to see what you were going to do but we grew tired of watching you beat around the bush as it were and came over to investigate ourselves."

Barbara inquires politely, "Shall we all go inside and warm up and have some tea? I know that I'm famished." Rose and the Doctor share the same sheepish expression as they quietly nod their heads and step out of the bushes.

Ian's eyes narrow as the Doctor and Rose move closer and he searches the man's face for any trace of familiarity. "Doctor…is that really you?"

The Doctor tucks his psychic paper away while glaring at an unrepentant Rose who is barely able to contain her amusement. "Yes, Chatterton, it's me." He releases a sigh as he says, "Come on, Rose," and takes the hand of his giggling wife as they follow the couple inside.

Sometime later, Barbara and Rose are finishing the preparations for the tea while the men unpack and put away the groceries. The Doctor happens to notice Ian pulling out a jar of his favorite brand of marmalade and unexpectedly reaches over and snatches it from Ian's hand.

He swiftly unscrews the lid to jab his fingers inside the jar and then bring them immediately to his mouth. His eyes roll back inside his head in unbridled bliss as he mumbles around a mouthful of fingers, "Oh, this is exquisite! That's why it's my favorite!"

"Mine too," grumbles Ian while Barbara stares on in a mixture of amusement and morbid fascination. The Doctor is about to repeat the performance when Rose jerks the jar out of his hand and passes it back to Ian who grudgingly accepts it.

"I'm so sorry about that," apologizes Rose before spinning around to face the Doctor. "Rude, Doctor!" she hisses her admonishment.

He blinks back in surprise and squeaks, "Oh. Really?" He's about to run his hand through his hair in his typical nervous gesture when he sees the jam all over his fingers and thinks better of it. He chooses to shrug instead and offers, "Sorry about that," before proceeding to lick his fingers clean.

Ian stares down morosely at the half empty jar and remarks, "I was saving that for a special occasion."

"And here I am!" declares the Doctor proudly as he throws his arms out wide and flashes a manic smile.

Barbara's lips quirk upward into a smile while Rose rolls her eyes and then shakes her head in amused defeat. Barbara suggests, "Why don't you two wash up while Rose and I set the table? Ian, go ahead and bring out your Napoleon brandy." She bears just the slightest hint of cheekiness in her gaze as she comments, "This is a _special occasion_ after all."

Ian chuckles softly, "Yes, I suppose it is. How does that sound, Doctor, Rose?"

The Doctor replies as he washes up at the sink, "That sounds splendid! How about you, love?"

Rose begs off with a smile, "No, I'm fine with the lemonade that Barbara and I made but thank you for asking, Ian."

The Doctor takes notice of Barbara pouring herself her own glass of lemonade while Ian washes up. He flashes back to the first time that Rose met Sarah Jane and how she had emphasized Rose's youth.

He approaches Barbara cautiously and notes, "You know, Barbara, as lovely as I'm sure your lemonade is, I don't want you to feel as though you shouldn't partake of the brandy if Rose doesn't. She is of age to drink, she's simply choosing not to at this time. Isn't that right, Rose?"

The women wear matching grins but it's Barbara who answers the Doctor's inquiry. "Yes, I do realize that, Doctor. Honestly, I'm quite happy with the lemonade."

More relaxed but still slightly suspicious, the Doctor presses, "Well, alright then, but it wasn't our time in Rome that put you off wine, was it?"

Barbara responds dryly, "No, the only thing that put me off then was Nero."

Laughter is shared at the memory of Rome and everyone takes a seat at the table. Barbara and Ian work together to dish out the food for their guests and Ian casually mentions, "Doctor, this regeneration that you told us about is fascinating. Did you have much longer in your first body after we left?"

"Oh, yes!" laughs the Doctor joyfully. "I still had quite a few adventures left in that body!"

Barbara twists the napkin in her hands as she expresses obvious upset, "I feel just awful that we weren't there when you needed us." Ian reaches over and squeezes her hand consolingly.

The Doctor's gaze softens as he looks at his former companion and he soothes, "Don't fret so, Barbara. I assure you that regeneration is a perfectly natural progression for any Time Lord and it still could have happened whether you were there with me or not. Rest assured though, I wasn't alone at the time when it did happen."

Barbara smiles brightly, the relief showing in her eyes, and muses, "As charming as this you is now, Doctor, I think that your first body will always be our favorite."

"Speak for yourself," utters Ian in a hushed tone before he takes a sip of his wine.

Barbara nudges him discreetly in the ribs while the Doctor confides, "You know, the two of you had a lot of influence on my future regenerations."

"Oh, come now, Doctor," insists Ian jokingly, "I don't fancy that jam that much!"

Everyone laughs heartily and the Doctor clarifies, "No, Ian, I was actually referring to how I behaved after I became a new man. I know that I used to speak disparagingly about humans…"

Rose takes the opportunity to murmur in a sing-song voice, "Still do," before sipping her lemonade.

The Doctor clears his throat and adjusts his tie before continuing awkwardly, "Well…yes…but you two really did make quite the impression on me. Your kindness, compassion, bravery and your desire to help others regardless of the cost to yourselves is something that I've not only tried to emulate myself but to instill in others."

He grasps Rose's hand tightly and gives her a meaningful look before adding, "I have held every companion that I've had travel with me since to your standard. You two are the very reason why I take only the best."

The married couple beam at his praise while Rose squeezes his hand reassuringly. Barbara shakes her head softly and her gaze seems to travel to a far away place as she marvels, "We've all come such a long way since we traveled on your ship."

The words are spoken and considered with quiet reflection until Barbara recalls, "Do you remember when we visited the Aztecs? And I tried to change the course of history by preventing human sacrifices? I still wonder what that would have meant for us now if I had been successful."

Rose recalls the far off screech of Reapers in the back of her mind and announces, "I had a similar experience once. It was unintentional but I almost ended the world by saving the life of one ordinary man who turned out to be quite extraordinary when he sacrificed himself to save everyone from my mistake."

Her voice is grave and she wears a pained smile as she shares, "Trust me, Barbara, I learned the hard way that some things are just meant to be."

Seeing the intense sadness in Rose's eyes and watching the way that the Doctor instantly pulls her to his side in a protective embrace is all the significance that the Chestertons need to realize that something terribly painful and life-altering happened to the young girl sitting before them.

Sensing that the incident is best left in the past, Barbara asserts, "Well, that was only one of our adventures though, there were so many to choose from. Like the time that Ian was knighted by King Richard I as Sir Ian of Jaffa."

Grateful for the distraction that Barbara has provided, the Doctor exclaims, "Ah, yes! I had completely forgotten about that!" He gazes at Rose and cheekily enlightens her, "That's Jaffa as in Israel, not the cakes."

Rose stares at him in abashment. "Yes, thank you, Doctor. I did have some schooling, you know."

"That's true." He turns to Ian and Barbara and proudly proclaims, "No A- levels but Rose is absolutely brilliant! You know, I'm positive that if you two had been her teachers that she would have stayed in school instead of running off with Jimmy Stone and had an immensely bright future!"

Flushing hotly with embarrassment, Rose grits out between clenched teeth, "Must we share _everything_ now that we're married, Doctor?"

Oblivious to Rose's distress, the Doctor chirps, "Why of course, Rose Tyler! That's what married people do!" He gulps down a few bites of his food before he divulges, "In fact, it might delight the two of you to know that both Rose and myself were knighted a while back by Queen Victoria." With a smug glance, he boasts, "We saved her from a werewolf."

"A werewolf?" gasp Ian and Barbara in unison.

"Yup!" reaffirms the Doctor, popping the p. "You are now looking at Sir Doctor of TARDIS and Dame Rose Tyler of the Powell Estates."

Feeling the need for a little payback, Rose gibes, "Of course, we were also immediately banished as a threat to the British Empire in the very next sentence."

Noting the tinge of pink appearing on the Doctor's cheeks with great satisfaction, Rose manages to maintain her composure as she gazes back at him in innocence while he remarks heatedly, "It appears we are sharing _everything_, aren't we Rose?"

"What's the matter, Doctor?" inquires Ian ingenuously. He then promptly assumes a woman's voice and asks, "Are we not amused?" Any tension instantaneously dissipates and the good-natured ribbing allows a general sentiment of merriment to return to the conversation.

Barbara finds her gaze repeatedly drawn to the Doctor and Rose as she overhears their whispered endearments or spies a casual caress or shared knowing look, so reminiscent of her and Ian.

"If you don't mind my asking," inquires Barbara curiously, "have you been married very long? It's just that you two seem to complement each other so well."

The Doctor's grin stretches wide at Barbara's assessment and Rose smiles appreciatively while stating, "No, we've only recently married but we've traveled together for the past two years."

Ian questions with a laugh, "Two years? That's about how long that we traveled with him as well. Two years seems to be a magic number for you, Doctor."

"I wouldn't say that," huffs the Doctor. "I've had plenty of companions who traveled with me much longer than two years!"

"And of all of them were willing? No abductions like Barbara and myself?" inquires Ian in feigned surprise.

"Yes, of course!" defends the Doctor hotly. "Well…maybe not all…there was this one air stewardess from Heathrow…but that was entirely her own fault!" He waves his hands dismissively in the air.

"Regardless of that fact, my point is," he aims a fixed look in Ian's direction and intones, "there are those who are able to appreciate what I have to offer, like a good dash of adventure versus a life on the slow path."

"Like Rose, I take it?" supplies Ian.

"Yes," affirms the Doctor haughtily as he drapes his arm around Rose's shoulders. "Exactly like my Rose."

"I see," remarks Ian in dawning comprehension as his gaze falls on Rose. "So, I take it that you're as mad as he is then?"

Rose laughs at the Doctor's disgruntled expression and agrees, "Yes, yes I am." She looks tenderly at the Doctor who has a slight pout which rapidly transforms into an enormous grin when she avows, "Mad as him as I am for him, I suppose."

Barbara voices, "That's so…" she interrupts herself with a huge yawn, "…sweet. Oh, please excuse me; it's just been such a long day."

"And here we are making it even longer," apologizes the Doctor with a grimace. "I'm so sorry you two; we should've thought to visit you during daylight hours."

The Doctor and Rose hurriedly stand up with apologetic glances while the Doctor urges, "Now, you two go up to bed and we'll clean up down here before seeing ourselves out."

"Oh, no!" protests Barbara. "I didn't mean to chase you away! Honestly, I'm only a little tired…"

Rose smiles softly and walks around the table to lay a placating hand on Barbara's arm. "It's fine, Barbara, honestly. We should be going now anyway; it's been a long day for us too."

Ian places a comforting arm around Barbara's waist and states, "Well, that's alright then but you're definitely not cleaning up, that can wait until tomorrow. You're both our guests and I'd like to think that we can offer better hospitality than that."

Barbara still appears a bit put out at the decided outcome but goes along with the others as she truly is very tired. With a sigh she relents, "Fine, you all win but at least let us see you out."

As the foursome slowly makes their way through the Chesterton's house, they indulge in some more conversation to extend their time together.

Ian questions, "So, Vicki stayed with Troilus? Well, that is definitely going to be quite a bit of history in the making."

Rose asks, "Who's Vicki?"

Ian answers, "She was another companion. In fact, she was the only other companion of the Doctor's that we traveled with besides his granddaughter, Susan."

Barbara wonders in amazement, "I still can't believe that Susan's not only a wife but a mother as well!"

The Doctor smiles as he tugs on his ear and relates, "Yes, and with more children than you can shake a stick at. Although with her brood, it's more likely that you're apt to be chasing them with sticks. They're troublemakers, the whole lot of them."

Rose remarks dryly, "Gee, I wonder where they get that from?"

They reach the front door before the Doctor can fire off a retort and the reality sinks in for everyone that their visit has come to an end.

Ian is the first to speak. "We really have enjoyed seeing you again, Doctor. We hope that you'll both come back and visit us."

Barbara adds with a twinkle in her eyes, "Yes, please do. Perhaps you could return in about nine months time?"

The Doctor scratches his head in confusion. "Why nine months, exactly?"

Rose stares at him as if he's dribbled on his shirt and encourages, "Think about it, Doctor. You can work it out. Use _baby steps._"

The Doctor rubs the back of his head while he works out this latest puzzle. "What? _Baby steps_?" His eyes grow wide as realization finally sets in.

"What? Oh…oh my! Oh, my goodness! Well, that's…that's…that's just wonderful…absolutely marvelous! Come here you two!" He pulls both of them into a hug and beams at them when he pulls back. "Well done! So, how did it happen?"

When three pairs of eyes stare back at him, he backpedals into a ramble, "I mean, of course I know how it happened, I can see that quite clearly. Not that I picture that sort of thing, especially with you two or any of my companions. I'm much too busy doing that sort of thing myself with Rose to have time to picture anyone else…I mean…"

Mercifully, Rose claps her hand over the Doctor's mouth to cease his rant. Barbara's blush bears a striking resemblance to a tomato and Ian's countenance is filled with amusement.

Laughingly, Ian pleads, "No, please Rose, let him finish."

Barbara gives Ian a stern look and Rose amends, "What he means to ask is, was it a planned pregnancy?"

Ian is far too busy trying to stifle his laughter to respond so Barbara answers, "No, it wasn't. Apparently once you've experienced life with the Doctor, plans suddenly seem to go out the window."

She smiles broadly and assures, "But we are absolutely thrilled and we really do want you both to come back and visit us." She reaches out and gives the Doctor's hand a firm squeeze. "We want the baby to know all of his or her family."

Ian nods in agreement and the Doctor's eyes shine bright. He swallows and clears his throat before he can voice, "Thank you, Barbara, Ian. We would be honored to come back and visit. Thank you."

While Rose and Barbara make their goodbyes, Ian walks over to the Doctor and mentions, "Doctor, before you go…I was wondering something. You see Barbara and I have a little bet going as to whether the baby is a boy or girl and I seem to remember your telling me that you could read timelines…"

Barbara chastises, "Ian Chesterton! I remember that as well and you stop trying to cheat!" She glances at the Doctor and Rose in exasperation and tells them, "He's tried every old wives tale that he could think of to find out the baby's gender with no luck." She turns to Ian and insists, "You'll just have to wait like everybody else on this planet in this time period does and then pay me the ten quid when I'm right."

She smirks, "And you will pay me this time, not like all of the other times I've let you off. I've had no problem letting our previous bets slide when it was your turn to pay up but now it's different." She pats her stomach and reminds him, "We have a university fund to save up for now."

Rose's tongue pokes out between her teeth as she teases the Doctor. "So I see that Ian's gentlemanly attributes aren't all that you copied off of him." The Doctor pulls a face in response and then goodbyes are made once more with promises to return after the baby's birth.

As the Doctor and Rose walk back to the TARDIS hand in hand, Rose inquires, "So going back to see old friends, hmmm? Are we going to make this a habit?"

His grip tightens on her hand as he ponders the suggestion. "I don't know Rose, I honestly don't know. Going back and seeing old companions again? It's so alien to me."

Remembering a similar conversation long ago, she gently questions, "Is that alright?"

The Doctor takes a moment to mull it over before deciding, "Yeah," then in a stronger tone that's much surer, "Yeah, it is."

He tugs her closer and murmurs, "Thank you for convincing me to come here, Rose. It was good to see them again."

Rose leans her head on his shoulder as they approach the TARDIS doors. "Well, you know me. No A- levels but I'm brilliant." Her trademark grin reveals itself again as she poses, "What would you do without me?"

They stand directly in front of the TARDIS as he gazes at her intently. "I don't know and I don't ever intend to find out." He thinks back to a time long ago when that was a foreboding possibility, a time that almost was, and summons his courage to challenge the universe anyway and vows, "They keep trying to break us up but they never ever will."

Stunned, Rose gasps, "Aren't you worried about incurring the wrath of a storm?"

The Doctor's smirk is as arrogant as it is filthy. "Rose Tyler, I can guarantee that the only storm after you is me." A mischievous gleam lights his eyes as he warns, "Run!"

Rose releases a squeal of delight and runs into the TARDIS, the Doctor laughing and giving chase the entire way. Unbeknownst to them, Ian and Barbara have witnessed everything from their second story bedroom window.

"Well, good for you, Doctor," grins Ian. "Good for you."

Barbara concurs, "Yes, I'm so happy for him. I was really worried that he would never be truly happy again after we left Susan behind but now I can see otherwise. Rose is a very sweet girl."

He nods in agreement. "Yes, she is. I wonder how she puts up with him?"

Barbara swats at his arm and he laughs as he embraces her from behind. Barbara muses, "It's still so hard for me to wrap my head around. The Doctor…younger, married, lighter and more care-free." She shakes her head slightly as if to clear it. "Or is it just me?"

"No, my love, it's not just you," declares Ian firmly as they watch the TARDIS dematerialize and listen to the fading echoes of its engines. "Things are changing." He places his hand over her abdomen and marveling, "Changing for the better, I'd say."

"And is that alright?" she asks softly. "Being stuck here with me, living life on the slow path instead of traveling the stars?"

Ian's hold tightens around her as he answers, "Being stuck with you isn't so bad. Especially with you, no matter where or when we are. Besides, I have a feeling that our path will hardly be slow once this little one enters our lives." He gazes at her tenderly. "I love you, Barbara." He smiles softly and adds, "And our little one."

Barbara's eyes mist and she whispers, "I love you too, Ian and everything and everyone that's to come." She sniffs back tears and moans, "Oh, these wretched hormones! Well enough of this nonsense, Chesserman! Let's go to bed and dream of the stars!"

Ian stares at her in mock horror before he scoffs, "Dream of the stars? Oh I think I can dream up a lot better things to do in our bedroom than that Barbara."

They both laugh as he swings her up into his arms, just as he did a year ago on their wedding day, and crosses over the threshold of their bedroom. And the night, at least this particular night, regardless of the time or place is left to lovers.

**THE END**


End file.
